End of the Innocence
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Naruto gave everything into the relationship he thought would last. But what if he assumed wrong? How will he deal with it? Angst. I suck at summaries. Forgive me. ONESHOT.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Titile: End of the Innocence  
Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke  
Rating: M for drugs, alcohol, sexual graphics  
Plot Summary: Naruto gave everything into the relationship he thought would last. But what if he assumed wrong? How will he deal with it? Angst. I suck at summaries. Forgive me. ONESHOT.

Plain Text - Present time  
**_Text in Bold Italics_** - Lines from a Poem  
_Text in Italics_ - Flashback

* * *

**_Taste of Tequila with salt and lemon  
_**"_**Bottom's up" I say, "Come on, Come on!"  
**__**My vision swirls as I took the burning liquid  
**__**I shield my ears, your advices I will not heed**_

Naruto spent the rest of the night drowning himself in alcohol. It was his only sanctuary. His heart was broken by a raven whose name and face he desperately wants to forget. His friend, Kiba, was already drunk and out cold. After finishing at least five bottles of tequila, anyone would pass out - anyone but Naruto. He stood up and got another bottle for himself. As he poured and drank his shot, he felt his vision fade and his balance fail on him. The alcohol was starting to kick in. It was all that Naruto wanted after all. For him to get drunk and forget everything that happened the past few hours.

_Naruto stood by sidewalk just outside the school boundaries, waiting for his certain someone to pick him up. It was already customary that every 5:30 in the afternoon, the blonde would be waiting for a black Porsche Cayenne to pull over the gigantic school gates of Konoha High School. As the luxury car pulled over, Naruto put on a cute pout before opening the door and hopping in._

"_You're late, Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest_

"_I'm sorry, Naruto… I had papers to grade and deadlines to meet…" The other man said, giving a light peck on the blonde's whiskered cheeks._

"_Being a teacher is such a pain…I'm going to cross that out of my "what I want to be when I finish college" list."_

"_Ouch… Are you implying something, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his velvety voice asked his much younger lover_

"_Oh nothing… I love you too much to let you go…" Naruto said, reaching out to his lover's face and crushing his lips on him._

**_

* * *

_**

A stick spiked with a thousand diseases  
**_Huff the smoke, slowly like soft kisses  
_****_Breathe into me the poisonous fume  
_****_Cigarettes, my one way ticket to doom_**

Naruto grabbed his pack of cigarettes and popped a stick in his mouth. With a flick from his lighter, the stick glowed was warm red-orange light. He then breathed in smoke, before exhaling a grayish white fog. His brows were furrowed in the middle. He has yet to contemplate what happened between the two of them. He thought that his had the perfect lover... that his relationship was going on smoothly. But in a whim, everything crumbled down to ashes.

_The raven drove to downtown. It was Friday night after all. For his young lover, there would be no school the following day. For a teacher like him, his deadlines have already passed and this gave him time for some RnR. It was already their routine. Every weekend, they'll get together and have some fun. This night, however, is different. The blonde was ready to take it a higher level. His love for Sasuke was already that much._

"_Ne, Sasuke." Naurto said as he walked hand in hand with Sasuke around the red light district._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked, ever so politely_

"_Take me there." Naruto pointed to the lover's motel just across their view. How did he know it was a motel? Maybe the big "Konoha Motel" gave it away._

_Sasuke gave a confused look at his lover. He hadn't planned this at all. But the blonde was already ahead of him. Naruto dragged Sasuke by the hand, walking briskly to the direction of the motel. Sasuke sighed in surrender. After paying of a room in the motel, the two lovers made their way to the room. Naruto, who was feeling very, very nervous, was the first one to head to the rented room. He flopped on the bed and waited for Sasuke inside._

"_So… What are you planning?" Sasuke asked ever so innocently as he stepped in and locked the door behind him._

"_You know how much I love you, Sasuke…" Naruto began, blushing like a ripe tomato_

"_I know that…But…"_

"_If you love me, Sasuke, take me tonight!" Naruto finally said._

_Sasuke was taken aback by this. He really didn't expect any of this. Naruto stood up right in front of the raven. He then held Sasuke's pale face and inched in, locking his lips in a smothering kiss. Naruto then inched his hands up, tangling his fingers into the raven's smooth and silky hair. It was then that Naruto pulled out, primarily because his lungs signaled him for the need of air. _

"_Sasuke… Please…" Naruto begged after stabilizing his breathing_

"_I have something to tell you Naruto…" Sasuke said, biting his lip_

"_I'll listen to it after you make love to me…" _

"_Alright… Promise me you'll listen." Sasuke sighed and Naruto nodded._

_Sasuke moved in a fluid motion. The raven crushed his lips on the blonde's again. He darted his tongue in, massaging every angle of his lover's hot cavern. After their tongues battled for dominance under the heated kiss, the raven licked his way down from Naruto's sensitive earlobe to the blonde's neck, tracing the fine line that was his vein. He dug his sharp canines, eliciting a moan from Naruto. Sasuke smirked and bit the buttons of Naruto's button up top. After he made sure ever button was out of place, he tugged the offending shirt off the blonde, tossing it to God-knows-where in his room._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto mewled_

**_

* * *

_**

Weed and cocaine, my brother and sister  
**_Sweet demise will surely taste better  
_****_Wilted leaves, fine powder of snow  
_****_It's so addictive, I can't stop now_**

Naruto stood up and went to his room. He then bent down and went under his bed, reaching for the floorboard that he knew was detachable. He took out his "problem solver kit". It was kept only for days that he might fall into depression. But, Naruto didn't think he'd be using it now. He went back to where he was previously in. Kiba muttered incoherent words in his sleep. The blonde just chuckled at this.

"Lucky dog." Naruto grumbled. "You must be dreaming of doggie paradise now…"

Naruto took the rolled paper into his fingers and lighted it with his lighter, inhaling the smoke like what he did with his cigarette. He felt the high that he was looking for. How could someone like him, a jolly, outgoing person, end up so miserable just because of some duck head bastard? Of course… That bastard was his first love after all. He finished one stick, but his craving was getting stronger. He lit another roll. Smoke was already filling up the whole room. Lucky for Kiba who was already out cold. If he was awake, surely he'd be suffocated by it.

_Sasuke tugged off ever piece of clothing the blonde had on him. The raven planted butterfly kisses on Naruto's body, sending shivers down his spine while laying both of them down on the bed. He took a nipple in his mouth, flicking the erect nub with his tongue. He then played with the other one with his thumb and index fingers, paying as much attention as his mouth did with the other one. He then unlatched his mouth from the other nipple and switch to the one that was in between his fingers. Naruto was making noises that Sasuke found pleasing._

_He then kissed his way down, dipping his tongue into the blonde's navel. He traced the groove with his tongue. Naruto moaned in pleasure as he ran his hair on the raven's locks. Sasuke looked at Naruto with fiery eyes. He then moved up and latched his lips onto Naruto's inviting ones._

"_Are you sure about this Naruto? I can still control myself at this point. Beyond this I know I can't stop myself…" Sasuke asked_

"_Of course… I was already sure the minute I dragged you into the motel…" Naruto said with determination_

"_If that's what you wish…"_

**_

* * *

_**

Shoot me with the heroin tainted needle  
**_"Stop it!" I mutter, "Don't you dare meddle!"  
_****_"But you're dying… I beg you, please hear me out!  
_****_Why are you doing this?" You started shouting out_**

He then took the syringe that was on the bottom part of the kit. He took the small vial in hand and stuck the needle of the syringe in, emptying the contents into the hollow tube. The then flicked the syringe, making sure that the liquid would surely squirt out. He inhaled sharply and pricked the needle through his flesh, making sure he aimed for a vein. He pushed the lever down, making sure that he cleaned the tube until the very last drop.

_The raven stood up to undress. He tossed he clothes over his shoulder and then mounted the bed, where the blonde was waiting for him, lying flat on an eagle spread position. He then positioned his head between Naruto's legs, amazed at the size of his lover's manhood. He took the hard shaft in his hand before tracing the whole length with his tongue, licking and tasting the blonde's flavor. Naruto moaned at the new found pleasure that coursed up to his veins._

_Sasuke finally took Naruto in his mouth. He started slow, wanting Naruto to feel every second and every drop of ecstasy his skilled mouth had to offer. Sasuke then inched in, deeper and deeper. He increased his pace slowly and Naruto's moans were getting louder and louder. Sasuke finally took the blonde's whole length in his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. He hummed on the hard shaft, adding extra pleasure that made Naruto shiver._

"_Sasuke… I… can't…"_

_But Sasuke didn't pull out. Naruto's hands dug Sasuke's head deeper. He grabbed a fistful of the raven locks and slammed his hips. Naruto then threw his head back and released his load into Sasuke's waiting mouth. Spurt after spurt, the raven drank it all. After Sasuke felt that Naruto's spasms had already stopped, he pulled his mouth out and licked the blonde clean, not leaving a single drop of seed. Naruto then bent down and kissed Sasuke, wanting to taste himself in his lover's lips._

"_So, how was it?" Sasuke asked_

"_I taste good, don't I?" Naruto asked with a grin_

**_

* * *

_**

Don't start with me, give me the rusty blade  
There's nothing to do, nothing for you to save  
Cut my wrists deep, let my blood run free  
Leave me alone on this abandoned street

Naruto wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted this to end. He didn't know how to deal with feelings he's been going through. The frustration, suffocation…. Naruto stood up, and barely walked to the kitchen. He groped around for something sharp and his hands ended up on one of his knives. He held the handle and ran his fingers on the sharp blade, cutting his skin and letting the blood ooze out.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto declared, holding the knife up high. "No one can have me except you… My life is not worth living without you by my side…"

_Sasuke then lifted the blonde's leg and rested it on his shoulder. He then licked his three fingers, coating them with a fair amount of saliva. He inserted the first finger into Naruto's puckered entrance. The blonde hissed, tensing his muscles. The raven, however, cooed his lover to relax. Finally, Naruto was able to do as he was told. Sasuke pushed the finger in and out, letting the blonde get used to the feeling of something inside him._

_When Sasuke thought it was alright to proceed, he pushed the second digit in. with a scissoring motion, he stretched Naruto's entrance. The blonde groaned and moaned loudly, thrashing under the raven. Sasuke added the third digit and twisted his fingers in, touching a sensitive spot that made Naruto's eyes see white and his mind went blank. The blonde's mouth hung open as Sasuke rubbed the spot over and over again._

"_You ready?" Sasuke asked and Naruto answered with a nod_

_Sasuke held his own manhood and guided himself in front of Naruto's waiting hole. He pushed the head in, watching the blonde's expression for pain. Naruto winced, and Sasuke muttered a quick apology. Slowly, the raven pushed in more until finally his whole length was already in. he waited for the blonde to adjust to his size. Sasuke knew Naruto was ready. His hips were already moving, begging for Sasuke to start. The raven chuckled as he held the sheets for support. He began to thrust in. Naruto screamed Sasuke name over and over, filling the room with the echoes of his voice. The raven's groans coincided with Naruto's screams, making music that matched the rhythm of their love making. The blonde held the sheets tight as Sasuke reached his sensitive spot again. _

"_Right there…. Sasuke!!!" Naruto begged as Sasuke's thrust became harder and faster_

_Sasuke rammed into Naruto, feeling his orgasm forming. He held Naruto's hips, thrusting his deepest and hardest. Naruto grabbed the sheets with all his might. His back arched and his mouth dropped open as he screamed Sasuke's name and released his seed in the space between them. Sasuke then threw his head back and groaned through clenched teeth, depositing his load into Sasuke gaping entrance and filling the blonde with his essence._

"_That was awesome…" Naurto said in between pants. _

* * *

**__**

**_My end is near, I feel my energy draining_****_  
God of death, take me to the Underworld's king  
_****_Before him I stand, scarred and wounded  
_****_In his sanctuary, my faith is already concluded_**

Naruto plunged the knife down in his chest, aiming for his heart. An instant kill. He grabbed the handle and buried the knife more, twisting and turning it, making sure that he won't survive after that. He then roughly pulled the knife out, letting the blood flow wildly out of him. His vision began to darken and his energy was creeping out of him. It was only a matter of time before he kissed the world goodbye.

"Goodbye… Sasuke…" Naruto said, closing he cerulean blue eyes, sleeping an eternal slumber.

_Sasuke was lying on the bed, enjoying the aftermath of their previous activity. He felt the coolness of the night air. The breeze wafted on his hot, sweat covered skin. He heard a groan coming from beside him. He closed his eyes and sighed. The huge lump under his sheets shifted, snuggling closer to feel Sasuke's warmth. Strands of blonde hair tickled the raven's side. _

"_Naruto… You promised that you'll listen to me after I granted you request." Sasuke said, his voice hinted seriousness._

"_Can't it wait in the morning?" Naruto asked groggily_

"_No… I need to tell it now…" Sasuke urged. _

_Naruto then sat up, but the pain on his behind made him jump up. He then chose option two, which was to kneel down on the bed and faced Sasuke. The raven closed his eyes and frowned. He took a deep breath in and opened his onyx orbs to meet Naruto's clear azure. He brought a hand up to Naruto's check, tracing the whisker marks that marred the sun kissed skin. Sasuke then pulled Naruto close, kissing Naruto on the lips ever so gently._

"_Naruto… This is the end… This is the last night we'll spend together…" Sasuke said, in a rather calm voice._

"_W-what?!?" Naruto said, his eyes wide open and his voice trembled._

"_I'm breaking up with you…"_

"_Why!!!! What did I do for you to end this so suddenly!!!! I even made love to you… That's how much I love you… Sasuke! Answer me…" Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. _

_Silence. _

"_Sasuke…" Naruto asked again, tears won't stop falling._

"_I'm getting married…" _

**

* * *

**

A/N: The poem is entitled "End of the Innocence" and is my original work. Please don't steal it.

Like it? Hate it? Say it!

I haven't checked the grammar on this... So if there are any corrections, please tell me and I would repost this....

**Reviews please!!!!!**

**Thank you!!! :D**


End file.
